Pode dizer de novo?
by TataF
Summary: Te amo mesmo. Desde...Não sei. Acho que desde o começo. Quando você me salvou. E quando eu te salvei. E quando a gente dividiu aquela latinha de milho. E tantas outras coisas...Eu te amo, sr. Dixon. One Shot.


Puxa e solta

Três vezes cada,

E depois mais três segundos sem respirar. E novamente. Eu olho seu peito subir, e sorrio. Mas nada é tão bonito quanto seus olhos, mesmo fechados. É meio puxado e seus cílios são finos, mas há muitos deles. Seu cabelo escorrega e encosta no nariz, e ele franze o seu rosto duro, de linhas fortes. Minha mão corre pra tirar a mecha - não quero que ele acorde. É só eu tocá-lo que começo a tremer, e eu não sei explicar por que me sinto tão ansiosa e tão boba. Mas ele faz isso comigo e é por esse motivo que ainda não dormi. Meu estômago parece inquieto, como se realmente tivesse passarinhos e borboletas e, caramba, até a droga de um leão se remexendo lá dentro.

Minha mão escorrega pelo seu rosto, sua barba rala, e encosta na sua boca.

 _Se_

 _Controla._

Eu chego o mais perto que posso, me apoio no cotovelo e beijo seus lábios. Ele continua dormindo. Apoio minha cabeça na minha mã que faz meses que dormiu tão bem assim, ele está apagado. Então eu desço minha mão pelo seu queixo, e vou até seu peito. Estou usando sua camiseta, e ele nada - Daryl Durão, como eu brinco com ele, é na verdade muito perceptível e carinhoso; eu sentia frio, ele me deu sua blusa, simples assim. Ele tem uma pinta no ombro, e duas outras próximas ao pescoço. Ele se mexe de leve - será que está acordando? Será que ele ouviu meu corpo gritando que o ama? Ele nunca me disse, e eu nunca disse também, mas acho que a gente sabe. Fico desenhando coisas sem sentido em seu peito nu e me pergunto se a gente sabe mesmo, mas me parece que sim. Depois de...

Eu o beijei ontem, pela primeira vez. E depois nos beijamos mais umas três ou quatro vezes. Ai deitamos, e beijamos mais. E foi só isso, mas foi o suficiente. Não precisamos de mais, não agora. Um riso ansioso tenta sair da minha garganta, mas eu o seguro. Minhas bochechas ardem só de lembrar. Daryl não é o tipo de homem que beija pra satisfazer um desejo primitivo, ou que beija qualquer pessoa. Isso me faz sentir-me especial, e eu olho novamente pro seu rosto sereno e o fato de eu nunca ter dito que o amava em voz alta me deixa tonta. Nunca me senti transbordada desse jeito, como se fosse agora ou nunca. Desvio o olhar tentando me acalmar e suspiro.

"Eu te amo."

Digo bem baixo, pausado, mais pra mim do que pra ele.

Te amo mesmo.

Desde...

Não sei. Acho que desde o começo.

Quando você me salvou. E quando eu te salvei. E quando a gente dividiu aquela latinha de milho. E tantas outras coisas...Eu te amo, sr. Dixon.

"Eu também."

Disparo meu olhar pra cima. Seus olhos estão fechados e seus lábios franzidos, e por um momento me pergunto se estou ficando louca. Então Daryl abre os olhos, e eu nunca vi um verde tão cheio de sentimento. Amor, preocupação, timidez... dor?

"Eu também.", ele repete. Também? Eu estava falando alto? Minhas bochechas ardem, por que agora ele sabe que o amo e

Espera,

 _O que ele disse?_

"O que você disse?"

Ele resmunga. Fecha os olhos. "Você me ouviu."

Ouvi. Escondo meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Meu corpo todo treme, e eu nem sei por que.

"Eu também ", falo, o som abafado. Deixo um beijo ali, reforçando meu sentimento, e ele treme também. Me pergunto quando foi a última vez que ele foi tocado? Que recebeu carinho? Deus sabe que eu não recebo faz meses. Quase dois anos. Daryl me ama.

Ele passa um dedo na minha cintura. Ele sabe que o amo. Levanto o olhar pro seu rosto. Seus olhos estão preocupados e ao mesmo tempo, com uma emoção que não consigo descrever. Amar é desafiar as leis desse novo mundo, e então eu entendo sua preocupação e não consigo não sentir-me preocupada também. Meu corpo todo esquenta e sinto um calafrio ir de onde seu dedo passa na minha cintura, até minhas bochechas.

"Pode dizer isso de novo?", eu pergunto, mordendo os lábios, segurando meu sorriso bobo. Ele fica vermelho e vira seu rosto pra mim. Seus olhos me analisam por um momento e eu vejo neles o quanto ele me ama.

Ele se apoia no cotovelo e eu me deito, seu corpo levemente sobre o meu, seu lábios me provocando. Não consigo desviar os olhos, meus dedos subindo pela sua barriga e eu sinto os músculos de Daryl se contraírem. Quando chegam no seu pescoço, tento puxá-lo para um beijo. Ele tira minhas mãos de seu pescoço e prende meus pulsos com somente uma de suas mãos, e segura firme acima da minha cabeça. Sou dele, inteiramente dele - ele é o caçador e eu sou sua presa e eu imploro para que ele me domine. Ele beija meu pescoço devagar e eu mordo os lábios. Beija meu queixo, e depois minha bochecha. Beija meu ouvido.

"Eu te amo.", ele diz baixinho, só pra mim, e ataca meus lábios com os dele de uma maneira quase selvagem e eu derreto. Seus lábios deixam os meus depois de uma eternidade - e ainda sim não tempo suficiente - e ele encosta a testa contra a minha, nós dois arfando. Ele se afasta devagar, e eu volto a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu te amo, Daryl Dixon.",

E percebo que não ligo se não há lugar nesse mundo para o amor. Nós vamos criar nosso próprio mundo - por que Daryl é meu, e sou irrevogavelmente dele


End file.
